


Tonight Will Be The Night

by VenteraVoluica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Raven, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futa With Male, Futa!Raven, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lube, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Raven isn't sure how her boyfriend will react to the news that she's a futanari... but she's about to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> This fic was requested by BraveVesperia01 and features their OC as Raven's boyfriend.
> 
> The first chapter starts off slow but the rest will be more smut-heavy.

No matter how many times her twin brother reminded her _"We came here to learn how to kill huntsmen, not to date them,"_ Raven Branwen didn't like the idea of giving up on the relationship she'd cultivated with one of their fellow students during the four years that they'd been attending Beacon Academy. Her team would graduate at the end of this year, and then she and her brother would be expected to return to the tribe.

Rave's boyfriend, Josh Kresnik, was a slim effeminate man. His coloring wasn't particularly striking, light brown hair and hazel eyes that were more useful for blending into a crowd than for attracting a mate. He was also short, the top of his head barely coming up to her chest. Which was also not generally considered an attractive quality for a human male. He had surprisingly curvy hips, which if they belonged to a woman would be referred to as 'child-bearing hips'.But combined with his shy personality, all of those physical qualities came together in a way that made him adorably cute. For how sweet and shy he normally was, he could be surprisingly vicious in battle and Raven appreciated that duality in him. It also made her wonder what his personality might be like in the bedroom. Would he be a fierce warrior there as well, or as meek and submissive as he usually appeared?

You'd think that should be something she should already know, since they had been dating since their first year at Beacon. However, somehow during the entirety of the nearly four years of their relationship, her boyfriend had never made a move to take their relationship to the next level. Sure, they kissed and cuddled like any young adult couple would expect, but they had never gone beyond that. Well, if he wouldn't make a move, then Raven would just have to matters into her own hands!

However there was a reason that she had also been hesitating to push for sexual intimacy in the relationship. Raven had never told Josh that she was a futanari - one of the rare few females in the world of Remnant who was born with both a pussy and a cock.

'Tonight,' Raven thought to herself. 'Tonight will be the night that I tell him. Tonight will be the night that makes or breaks this relationship.'

Luckily it didn't take too much convincing to get Qrow to drag the rest of Josh's team off to a bar so the four of them could spend the night drinking, leaving Team JSPR's dorm room unoccupied except for Josh.

Luckily it didn't take too much convincing to get Qrow to drag the rest of Josh's team off to a bar so the four of them could spend the night drinking, leaving Team JSPR's dorm room unoccupied except for Josh.

Raven knocked on Team JSPR's door and called out, "Josh?"

Josh opened the door and gave her a shy smile as she came into the room.

"I figured you had something to do with your brother kidnapping my team," he said. "So what did you have in mind?"

"We need to talk," Raven said.

Suddenly Josh looked very nervous.

"A-about wh-what?" he stuttered.

"There's something I need to tell you," Raven.

When she didn't say what it was Josh asked again, "About what?"

"Or maybe this would be easier if I just showed you," she said.

Now Josh just looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

Not wasting any more time, Raven shut the door and locked it. Then she stripped off her Beacon uniform skirt and panties.

Josh averted his gaze, blushing, without having really looked at what his girlfriend was trying to show him.

"Josh, _look_ ," Raven commanded.

"Isn't that, a little, uh... forward of you?" Josh said nervously, still looking away.

"Look at my dick."

"Your what," Josh said in surprise.

"My DICK."

He did look now, and got quite an eyeful.

"Oh, wow," Josh said softly as he stared at Raven's cock, which hung limply between her legs. "It's bigger than mine."

After saying that he blushed even harder.

Raven grinned. "Does that mean you like it?"

Josh nodded shyly, still staring.

After a few moments of them both waiting for the other to do or say something, Josh was the one to speak up.

"So, uh... is _this_ the reason that you never really, you know... made a move on me?" he asked nervously.

'So he had been waiting for me to make the first move,' Raven thought to herself. If she'd known that, she would have done it sooner. "That's part of the reason," she told him. "I also wasn't sure you wanted to go further."

"Of course I do! I just wasn't sure if you wanted to."

"Well," Raven said. "My dick's already out. Want to show me yours and make it even?"

"I have a better idea," Josh said, his shy grin turning lascivious as he dropped down onto his knees in front of her.

Raven backed up a step to brace herself against the back of the door as her boyfriend leaned in to lick along her limp cock. It quickly perked up under his attention as Josh gave the fleshy rod a sloppy tongue bath. Once she was fully aroused, he pulled back to admire the results of his efforts.

"Don't stop," Raven demanded, putting her hand on the back of his head to urge him back into action.

"You, uh... you don't have..." Josh stuttered, blushing.

"Hmm? Don't have what?" Raven asked, confused. Then she realized he must have noticed her lack of a certain bit of anatomy which he obviously must have been expecting her to have. "Balls?" she said, laughing.

Josh nodded and looked away, embarrassed.

"I do have have them, but they're internal," Raven replied. And to head off further questioning, she explained, "Due to the higher temperature, it's extremely unlikely that I could actually get anyone pregnant, although it is technically _possible_. And I have all the female organs too, if that's what you're wondering." She fisted her hand in his hair and dragged his head back toward her crotch. "Now get back to work."

Josh didn't seem to mind her being rough with him. Although she hadn't meant to treat him that harshly, she wasn't exactly a very gentle person in the first place and her boyfriend of nearly four years knew it. And, well, if that's what he liked, then it was all the better for her.

Josh braced his hands on Raven's thighs and started to run his tongue up and down the thick length of her hard cock again.

"Don't just lick it," Raven commanded, tugging on Josh's hair. "Put it in your mouth!"

Eager to follow her orders, Josh opened his mouth wide and stretched his lips around the thick mushroom-shaped tip. Impatient, Raven grabbed his head between both of her hands and roughly thrust her cock into the slick heat of his mouth. She moaned as she continued to pump in and out in a hard rhythm. It wasn't long before she came, and Josh, who had not been ready for the thick wave of cream that flooded his mouth and throat, ended up gagging and coughing it out onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven knelt beside her boyfriend and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," Josh answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "But a little warning would have been nice..."

"Sorry," Raven said. "I didn't think I'd come that soon."

"It's okay," Josh reassured her quietly. "I'm okay."

"Good," Raven said, and she grinned. "Because we're not nearly finished yet."

She stood up, then held out her hand to help Josh to his feet. Raven led Josh over to the bed. Well, one of the four anyway, before realizing she wasn't sure which one was actually his.

"Which one's yours?" she asked.

Josh let out a nervous giggle.

"It's the one on the other side of the room, actually," he said, pointing to the bed farthest from where they stood.

Raven sighed and grabbed Josh's hand, tugging him along with her as she made her way across the room to the correct bed. She gently pushed him down onto the mattress and started to unbutton his school uniform jacket.

"You have too many clothes on," Raven said.

Josh blushed and fidgeted a little while his girlfriend continued to undress him. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he try to take the rest of Raven's clothes off or just let her do as she pleased with him? While he hesitated to decide, his girlfriend continued in her mission to undress him.

Raven swiftly and skillfully unhooked the buttons of Josh's jacket and then the ones on his shirt underneath. Josh sat up so she could push the jacket and shirt off his shoulders and then pull them down his arms and toss them to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything under his uniform shirt and Raven took a long moment to stare at her boyfriend's bare chest. Josh wasn't very buff, but his muscles were nicely toned from combat training. His nipples were a sweet pink and Raven licked her lips at the thought of tasting the cute little buds of flesh.

Unable to resist her desire, Raven leaned down and flicked her tongue over the tight bud of Josh's left nipple. He gasped loudly in response, not having expected such an action from her so suddenly and without warning. Raven grinned and moved to give the right one the same treatment before going back to the right and closing her lips around it. Josh let out a loud whine as Raven began to suckle the hard bud of his nipple.

Josh wasn't used to this kind of stimulation. No one had ever played with his nipple before. He hadn't realized they would be so sensitive. Raven exulted in the lewd sounds that poured from her boyfriend's mouth as she slowly rubbed her fingers over the nipple that she wasn't sucking on.

"Raven, please," Josh begged.

"Please what?" she asked, pausing in her ministrations.

"Please..." he whined.

"Please _what?_ " she asked again, sounding annoyed this time. "I can't understand what you want if you don't tell me."

Josh whimpered. "I... I..."

"Spit it out already."

"Take of the rest of your clothes," Josh blurted out.

Raven sat back and laughed.

"Oh, no, I'M the one giving the orders here. These are going to stay on. In fact-" She got up abruptly and crossed the room to where she'd dropped her skirt earlier, and put it back on. Then she went back over to the bed and sat down next to Josh once more. "Now, where was I?"

She teased his nipples a bit more, before kissing her way down down his chest. She licked a long stripe down his well-defined abs, stopping to swirl her tongue around his navel.

Josh did not protest. Honestly he was enjoying letting her take total control of the situation. Which was evident by the bulge at the front of his pants.

Raven nuzzled Josh's cloth-covered erection as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. He had to get up to rid himself of his pants and boxers, and he felt like a dork while he was doing it, worrying that the mood would be broken now. But once he laid back down on the bed, his girlfriend resumed her previous actions, leaning over him to nuzzle and tease his straining cock which stood up straight and stiff already leaking pre-come from the tip.

Josh moaned loudly as Raven swiped the bead of moisture from the tip of his cock with her thumb. Then she moved her mouth over the mushroom-shaped head and flicked the tip of her tongue against the slit. Josh put one hand over his mouth and bit his palm to keep from making any more embarrassing noises as he fought not to come right then and there.

Noticing his struggle, Raven grinned and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, squeezing it to prevent Josh from being able to spill his come. She dabbed her tongue to slit again once playfully before dipping her head between his parted thighs to where his balls hung heavy and aching. Still gripping the base of his dick tightly, she ran her tongue over his sack, enjoying the taste of salt and musk that she gathered into her mouth from the folds of the wrinkly flesh that surrounded his testicles.

Josh shoved his palm harder against his mouth in a futile attempt to stifle the sounds he was making. Raven chuckled a bit as she continued to lap at his scrotum, savoring the musky scent of arousal that wafted from his dick and balls. Josh whined low in his throat as Raven began to move the hand that was fisted around his shaft. She pumped his cock with swift hard strokes, and he let his hand fall away from his mouth, the palm pocked with bitemarks from his struggles to keep himself quiet.

"Good boy," Raven praised.

Somehow Josh heard her over the sounds of his own ragged breathing and cries of pleasure.

As pre-come beaded the tip once more, Raven brought her mouth up to lick it away, her tongue flicking out to capture each salty bead as it appeared. At first he thought she would take him into her mouth but after a few moments Raven seemed to grow bored of drinking his pre and lifted her head to watch his face as she continued to jerk him off.

As he felt his climax nearing, Josh wondered if the way she was stroking him was the same way she used to get herself off when she masturbated. That thought, more than what Raven was actually doing to him, pushed him over the edge and a thick stream of come erupted from his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh collapsed back against the mattress after his orgasm, his cock going limp in his girlfriend's grip. Raven let go of him and brought her hand to her mouth, slowly licking the hot salty come from her skin until her hand was clean. Unfortunately for Josh, he entirely missed the show because he had his eyes closed as he was struggling to get his breathing back to a normal rhythm after his exertions.

"Oh, Josh," Raven said sweetly. "Don't pass out just yet. That was just the foreplay. We haven't even gotten to the main event yet."

"Yes, Mistress," Josh said and cracked his eyes open while giving her a weak smile.

Raven grinned. There had always been a bit of a dom/sub nature to their relationship, with her being the dominant partner, but it had never been expressed in quite this manner before. But after having been called Mistress for the first time, she found out that she rather enjoyed it.

"My pet," she purred. "Do you have any lube?"

"In the nightstand, Mistress," Josh answered. He would have offered to fetch it for her but he was still feeling weak and overstimulated from his previous orgasm. There were limits to what Aura could do and it seemed that shortening one's refractory period was not among the possibilities.

Raven went over the nightstand and opened the drawer on the front of it. Inside the drawer there was a sizable bottle of lube which was already half used up, along with a small selection of toys including anal beads, several butt plugs of differing widths, and a medium sized dildo. Well, well. It seemed her little pet was kinkier than she had dared to imagine. And apparently quite enjoyed putting things up his ass already, which should make the main event go along easier than it would with a complete anal virgin.

She grabbed the lube bottle out and shut the drawer, then went over to the bedside where her boyfriend was still laying. She set the bottle down on the mattress so she would have both hands free to flip her lover over so he was laying on his front instead of his back.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, surprised by the sudden action.

"I should think that was obvious, my pet," Raven replied, and gave him a light spank on the nearest ass cheek.

She didn't bother to elaborate on her statement, instead picking up the lube bottle and letting the sound of the cap opening and the awkward fart noise of lube squirting out do the talking for her. Once she had a good amount in her palm, she flipped the cap shut and tossed the bottle somewhere vaguely in the direction of the nightstand. It hit the side of the bed next to Josh's and bounced off onto the floor.

Although Josh looked up, seeming concerned about where the bottle had landed, Raven paid the discarded object no mind as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her lover.

"Ass up," she commanded.

Josh's response surprised her as he went far beyond the order. Not only did he raise himself up on his knees, his chest still flat against the mattress, presenting his ass to her. He went so far as to reach both arms back and grab his ass cheeks, parting them to expose the rosy bud of his asshole to her.

Raven liberally coated the fingers of her free hand with lube, then scooped up a small blob and plopped it directly on Josh's waiting anus. Josh gasped as the skin-warmed silicone substance was dropped on his sensitive entrance without warning. Raven reached down and rubbed the lube around the outside of the puckered ring of muscles, spreading it over the inside of the cheeks and crack surrounding it as well, before she placed a fingertip directly against his asshole.

"Ready?" she asked.

Josh whimpered slightly but nodded.

"Out loud," Raven snapped.

"Yes, I'm ready," Josh said.

Josh moaned loudly as Raven slowly pushed her index finger into his asshole. She swirled it around, spreading the lube around, before pulling out and coating her fingers in lube once more. This time she went in with two fingers, still going slowly to get him nice and stretched out so he would be ready to take her cock. She pumped her fingers in and out in steady rhythm until Josh was panting and rocking his hips in time with her movements.

He whined when she pulled her fingers out. Using the last of the lube that remained in her palm, Raven coated her fingers once more. She slid two fingers into him, this time scissoring them to stretch that tight hole out some more before she added a third finger. She was a bit rougher this time as she pumped her fingers in and out.

"Harder, more," Josh begged, grinding his renewed erection into the mattress below him as Raven continued to enthusiastically finger his hole. "Oh, please," he begged. "Spread me, get me ready, I want your cock in me, Mistress! I _need_ your cock in me."

"And you'll get it, my pet, be patient," Raven replied.

Although she said that, she pushed a fourth finger into him and also sped up her pace. On each alternate stroke, when her fingers were pushed into him as deep as they would go, she spread them, stretching his walls even more, before pulling them back out almost all the way, then plunging back inside. She repeated the process until Josh's whining and the rocking of his hips turned from needy to desperate. Her own cock was standing up hard and thick under her skirt, ready to be plunged into the slick hot hole that was ready and waiting for her. She pulled her fingers all the way out and wiped the remaining lube off her hands with the bedspread. 

Then she climbed up onto the bed and lifted her skirt, preparing to mount her boyfriend's waiting ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven put her hand on Josh's ass, spreading the cheeks apart to expose his lube-slick hole. She didn't bother to take off her skirt, merely choosing to hike it up around her waist as she lined up the tip of her cock with her boyfriend's entrance. She clenched her teeth and avoided making any sound as she pushed the thick mushroom shaped tip of her cock into his asshole. Josh, who had no such compunctions, groaned loudly as his girlfriend penetrated him. He'd had plenty of things in his ass before, but this was the first time he'd taken anything the size of her cock. It was thicker than any of the plugs or dildos he'd used on himself before. Lewd noises continued to pour from his mouth as she slowly slid her shaft further and further into his hot slick channel.

Josh felt the cloth of Raven's skirt settle over the top of his ass cheeks as she pushed further into him. She was still fully dressed other than having her panties off, and even though he couldn't actually see her from his current position, just the though of that was so erotic that he had to fight to hold off his own orgasm. He whined as Raven pushed her dick into him as far as it would go. He'd never had anything that deep inside him before. Not even the long string of anal beads went that far down into him.

Then Raven began to thrust and the feeling of the rough cloth of her school uniform skirt sliding over his lower back and the tops of his ass cheeks with each thrust was an oddly distracting sensation. For some reason, he felt that more keenly than the stretch of his inner walls around the thick hard cock pounding inside him. He felt that odd scrape of fabric more strongly than the bruising grip Raven had taken on his hips as pounded into him. He was more aware of the wet sucking sound of her cock sliding in and out of his lube-slicked hole than he was of the sounds he was making with his own mouth, which were much louder and closer to his own ears.

Her boyfriend was a writhing moaning mess beneath her and Raven had to admit that she took pride in having been the cause of those decadent sounds of pleasure that he was making, and the way his limbs had gone all limp and noodley from his pleasure at her actions. Yes, her little pet was truly and entirely at her mercy right now. She picked up her pace, pumping hard into him, ramming her rock hard dick into his slick hot hole as fast and hard as she could.

Suddenly Josh tensed up and Raven realized that he must be on the verge of his own orgasm. Well, she couldn't have that, now could she? A good pet would not blow his load before he received one from his mistress. She reached down to fist her hand around the base of his cock and squeezed it hard. Josh whimpered at the harsh pressure on the base of his cock which prevented him from being able to release his semen as his muscles shook with tremors of orgasmic pleasure.

Sweat broke out over his skin and Josh could feel the hot salty drops slithering down his back toward his neck as he gasped and rubbed his face against the pillow, desperately trying to catch his breath after his partial orgasm. Once it seemed that he wasn't about to come again anytime soon, Raven released the base of his cock from her grip and put her hand back on his hip. She had still been thrusting into him this whole time, but had slowed down during his partial orgasm, loving the feeling of his inner walls tightening around her cock as she humped his ass. Once the tremors stopped and it seemed like he wasn't going come again anytime soon, she picked up the pace again, pumping in and out of her boyfriend's slutty little hole in an intense hard and fast rhythm.

Josh whined and pushed his hips back against her in time with her thrusts, as eager as Raven herself was to feel his girlfriend come. He had to admit that Raven's stamina was pretty impressive, and the pounding she was giving him was like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life, way better than anything he'd managed to do to himself with his little collection of various sex toys, but _God_ what he really craved right now was to have her fill him up with a huge load of come. He was so close to the edge right now that he could probably come himself just from being able to feel that.

As if she'd read his mind, Raven slammed her cock into him in a particularly rough thrust that sheathed the entire length of her shaft inside of him, letting out a low groan as she painted his insides with a hot torrent of come. Waves after wave of thick creamy semen flooded his asshole, filling him up. Josh's body shook as his own orgasm crashed down over him, muscles clenching and contracting. His vision blurred and tears streamed from his eyes as he called out Raven's name over and over again, his mouth not seeming to know how to make any other sound at the moment.

Raven pulled her now softening cock out of her boyfriend's asshole with a lewd squelching sound and he collapsed down to the mattress with come leaking out of his well-fucked hole.

"Hmm? Is _that_ what you're supposed to call me?" Raven asked playfully, smirking down at her boyfriend.

"N-no... mistress..." Josh somehow managed to stammer out in his exhausted state.

Raven grinned and gave him a light pat on the ass cheek. "Well, you've been such a good boy up until now that I don't think you need to be punished for that."


	5. Chapter 5

Raven stood up from the bed and then took her time taking of her socks, skirt, school uniform jacket, blouse, and bra. Which gave Josh a few minutes of rest to calm down and catch his breath. They still weren't done yet, of course.

Once she had all of her clothes off, Raven climbed back up on the bed where Josh was still laying facedown on the mattress. She slid her hand under his hip and flipped him over so that he was now laying on his back. Her boyfriend let out a small whine at the sudden change of position.

Josh still hadn't been allowed to properly come yet and his cock stood up and hard and proud from between his legs. Raven looked down at it with a hungry grin as she reached out to give him a few light teasing strokes with one hand. Josh groaned loudly at the contact and bucked his hips to get more friction. But Raven quickly snatched her hand away, leaving him thrusting uselessly into the empty air.

"Ah-ah, bad boy," she said teasingly. "If you want to come, you're going to have to give your mistress another orgasm first."

Josh glanced down at Raven's cock, which was still flaccid after shooting that massive load into her boyfriend's ass. Josh squirmed a little at the thought of all that hot cream inside him. He could feel it starting to leak out of his well-fucked hole.

Raven was a bit surprised that Josh didn't seem to realize what she meant. But on second thought, she had just fucked his brains out so it shouldn't be so surprising that he was having trouble getting his own thoughts together right now.

Well, he would figure it soon enough anyway...

Josh let out a quiet little "oh" of surprise and understanding as Raven moved to straddle his hips. Her cock was still hanging limply between her thighs and she held it out of the way with one hand while she lined up her boyfriend's straining erection with her dripping entrance. Raven groaned quietly as she impaled herself on Josh's hard cock. It wasn't nearly as big as hers, shorter by nearly half the length and not quite as much girth either, but as she's never been able to put her own dick inside herself, she couldn't really compare the two with any accuracy. What she did know was that her boyfriend's cock was long enough and thick enough to hit certain pleasure spots inside of her, and that was all that really mattered. (So what if he couldn't ram her cervix... it wasn't like that even felt good anyway.)

She rides him slowly at first. Still weak from their earlier exertions, Josh only managed to give a few stuttering thrusts of his hips before his strength gave out and he had to stop trying to keep up with her movements.

"It's alright, baby," Raven said and stroked her hand over his stomach comfortingly. "You don't have to do anything. Just let me take care of everything."

"Yes, Mistress," Josh said softly, causing Raven to break out in a grin.

Raven started to rock her hips slowly at first, then gradually sped up her pace over the course of a few long minutes. Josh didn't know how much time was passing, he wasn't really thinking about anything at all since his sense became consumed once more with his girlfriend and what was happening between their bodies. He relaxed and let himself be pressed into the mattress by Raven's weight and the force of her thrusts. He was very aware of his own breathing pattern and the high-pitched sounds escaping his mouth as he instinctively reacted to the sensations of Raven's slick pussy walls sliding up and down over his cock.

Josh was also very aware of the spreading puddle of warmth forming under his ass, soaking into the blankets beneath him as the huge load of come that Raven had blown in his ass continued to leak out of him more and more with every movement the joined couple made. He had his head thrown back against the pillows and was not looking at Raven, so he didn't see the expressions she was making as he writhed beneath her. He felt her slow down her pace for a bit before speeding back up, but since he wasn't looking at her, he had no way to realize that it was her reaction to her own cock getting hard again.

Josh whined loudly as Raven sped up her pace even more. He could feel pressure building in his pelvic region and was sure that his orgasm wasn't far off, but he didn't want to come before Raven got off because he was sure he wouldn't have any stamina left to go for another round after this. And right now making sure his girlfriend got all of the pleasure that she was looking for was more important to him than getting his chance to get himself off.

Raven, who hadn't made much sound this entire time, let out a loud cry of pleasure as she suddenly tensed up, stopping the movements of her hips as the walls of her pussy spasmed rhythmically around Josh's cock. Josh's answering cries drowned out his girlfriend's vocalizations as her pussy milked his cock of its hot creamy load.

Josh's back arched up off the bed as he came, and as he did he felt more of Raven's previous load gushing out of his well-used asshole. He could feel his cock starting to soften inside her as Raven kept rocking her hips in short jerky movements as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Then suddenly she tensed and her whole body went still on top of him. Josh's lips parted as he was about to ask her what was wrong, but then Raven let out another pleasured cry and Josh felt a thick gooey stream of hot fluid splash across his stomach. Then another, then _another_. As his stomach and lower chest were painted with Raven's come, Josh marveled at how much of it she'd produced. By comparison, his load probably hadn't even been half as much as one of hers.

As she collapsed to the mattress beside him, she whispered, "Marry me. Be my little bitch for _life_."

"Of course I will," Josh managed to answered before they both passed out from their exertions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I've learned a lot from writing this, and now the journey is at its end. I don't think I'll attempt any more multichaptered fics after this, oneshots are more my style.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
